Teen Clash : Boys Vs Girls
by zaepot
Summary: What will happen if the four famous girls will transfer where the four handsome boys are studying? Will there be peace or they shall remain as girls vs. boys.. Sorry summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_**[]Chapter 1[]**_

**Amu's POV**

"Utau! Did I have some clothes with you on your closet? It feels like I have only a little clothes on my drawer."

"Little? You kidding me? Your walk-in closet can't be closed properly anymore. What's little for you? Just look on my closet and see if there are clothes of yours."

It's too early in the morning and Utau is being bratty. By the way, I'm Hinamori Amu. The mischievous and fashionista of the group. And the bratty girl is Utau. Hoshina Utau. She's one of my best friends. She's cool and friendly, but sometimes she's just that bratty.

"Okay! I'm going to disorganized your closet. Bye!"

I'm going to her room hurriedly when I accidentally bump someone and there we both fell down.

"Ouch!" I heard her said.

"I'm sorry Rima. It's just that I did not see you." I apologize to her.

"Of course you did not see me. That's why we bumped to each other. But that's okay. Just help me get up." I offer my hand and help her get up.

That is Rima. Mashiro Rima. The simple elegant best friend of mine.

"Okay that will be fine. I'm so sorry again. I'll have to go to Utau's room."

"Take it easy Amu. You are too hyper.

"Yes ma'am" I salute her and walk toward Utau's room.

As I open the room door, I saw someone by the window reading some books.

"Why are you here Yaya?" I ask her.

"Huh? Cause this is my room?"

That girl is Yuiki Yaya. The silent and bookworm but an intelligent person. She too is one of my best friend.

"Oh! Is this your room? I thought it's Utau's."

"Utau's room is still on the other side." She pointed on her right.

"Just like I said. Okay. I'll be going now. Just continue reading."

I close the door and hurriedly go to the other room. At last! I found Utau's room. I'm sure it's hers. She has a sophisticated style.

I'm sure you are wondering why I'm still confused about the rooms. Let me explain. We bought this big house because it is closer at our new school. Yes, we live together. We want to become independent. Our parents allow us because they have trust on us. And because we are best friends since I can't remember.

It's our last year in high school but we still transfer to a new school. Want to know why? Because our former school our full of shitty students. They all feel they're beautiful but in reality, they are not. And one thing more, there is no thrill in there. In other words, it's boring.

I stop disorganizing Utau's closet because I feel someone open the door.

"Until now, you haven't found any?" She said lying down on the bed.

"Yaah! FOUND IT!" I yelled while raising the dress I found.

"Aaah! Don't yell. You found it right? May you exit now my room?" Ugh! I eyed her but she didn't see me because she was lying down.

I was about to open the door, "Ouch!" I bump the door cause it suddenly open that damn door. My nose hurts.

"RIMA! THAT HURTS! WILL YOU PLEASE GENTLY OPEN THE DOOR NEXT TIME?"

"Sorry Amu!"

"Are you okay Amu? I heard you shout." Yaya walk in the room.

"I just hit my face on the wall. But it's fine." But the truth is it really is painful.

"Why are you talking in my room? Will you please get out already? Shoo!"

"Hmp! What are we? A dog? Ugh! I better get out of here."

"Wait Amu! Don't go yet. I'm here because our manager is expecting us at 'Nowhere' now!."

"Okay copy that! We just go there respectively." I walk out.

'Nowhere' is a resto/bar. I don't have any idea why the manager named it like that. We call the owner, manager. We don't know why. We just call him manager. We work there every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today is Sunday, we don't know why he called us. it's just our trip why we walk there but we are happy performing there.

*** at Nowhere ***

"Whaaat!?" I stood up and hold on the table because of our held me and I return to my seat.

"I'm only suggesting that instead of every Tuesday and Thursdays, you will only perform every Tuesdays because school is starting soon."

"No way!"

"Come on Amu, just accept it."

"No! I can't! Why are you forcing it. What! So that you can find a schedule for that band? What's so special about them? Why not give them other schedules and not Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"You know that Tuesdays and Thursdays are for part timers only and the other five days are for the regular bands."

"Why are you forcing to give them a time!" It's Rima. Looks like she too is irritated now.

"Cause this band will become popular just like yours. Almost of our visitors here are boys since you began to perform. Our girls costumers have been only a few. This band will make a lot of girls costumer because they are a boy band."

"But manager, haven't you think about that boys costumers will become few because there will only be one day that we will perform?" Utau ask. The manager scratch her head thinking.

"Yeah you're right. What will I do now?"

Yaya raised her hand so we all look at her. "I have a suggestion, why not both perform on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"What kind of suggestion is that Yaya. I don't like to share a band." I yelled at her.

"That's not what I meant to say. What I'm thinking is after we perform, they will perform theirs. We are given 2 hours right?"

"Yeah that's a great idea let's discuss about your schedule time."

"We will be performing at 6:30-8:30 manager." Rima said. We all agreed with it. It's better so that we will not be late going home.

"But Rima, it's better if we all talk about it." -manager

"If you are not please with it then, I resign!" Utau said with an authorizing voice.

"No you can't resign."

"Yes we can!" I stand up and smile at her.

"Okay okay. Then your time scheule will be 6:30 - 8:30"

"Then that's settled. We should go" I walk away and went out. The other 3 girls followed.

As we went out of the manager's office, Rima bump on someone.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to." He said while helping her get up. Looks like Rima thinks he's handsome. She smiled at him. Well seriously, he is handsome. Actually, they are three and all of them are handsome.

"Uh! It's okay."She had a cute face on.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki by the way. Nagi for short. How about yours?"

"I'm-"She was cut because the manager arrived.

"So you guys have met. Girl's they are the boy band I've been telling you."

"Oh! You're the girl band. So what's your name miss?"

"Im...Im LEAVING!" Rima walk out and we follow her.

They all step inside their own cars and drive. I was about to step inside my car when I saw a wallet lying on the parking lot. I pick it up and look around to find the owner. Then I found a guy that was about to walk in the resto.

I run into him and grab his hand. He face me and ooh! He's so handsome. But I have an allergy on some handsome guys.

"Excuse me, I think this is yours. You may have drop it on the way."

He grab the wallet and walk in the resto. No thank you? Doesn't he have manners?

"THANK YOU!" I yelled at him.

"You're welcome." He replied. What the -! He's so arrogant!

_**[]end of Chapter 1[]**_

_**Hope you like it. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[]Chapter 2[]**_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up because I heard a loud bang.

"Ugh! It's too early in the morning. Will you let me sleep?" I yelled to whoever created that noise. I open my right eye and I was totally shock to see Uatu in front of me.

"Maybe you want to get up from bed already."

"Don't you know what time is it? It's still 5 in the morning! And how the heck did you come in? Get out!" I covered my face with my blanket but Utau is just so pestering. She grab the blanket and throws down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I sat down my bed pissed off.

"FYI, Miss sleepyhead, today is our first day of school. It's just too bad if we will gonna be late. Don't involve us being late. You're so slow in preparing yourself for school. That's why you should be woken up early. And how did I get in here? Well I kicked the door. I kept knocking a while ago but you won't wake up so I decided to kick it. You better go and take a bath and make it faster okay?" And she went out of my room.

Psh! Yeah! I'm the ne who's too slow in preparing for scool. It's our first day of school today. I promise myself to be a good girl. I mean we. That includes not to be late for school.

But wait! Did she just said that te door to open? Does that mean, my door broke up?

"UTAUUUUUU!"

**Rima's POV**

We arrive at school using one car only. Well it's just our trip. We're just too lazy to drive. We walk on the hallway. It's like there's something wrong with this school. Nah! Nevermind. Were just gonna look for our section.

A guy pass by us. "Excuse me, where could we find the sections?" I ask him.

"It's up to you to look for it." And he walk away. I'm gonna go to him and give him a upper cut. But Amu stopped me from doing it.

"Nevermind that for now. It's our first day here at school. We need to be nice as much as we can. We must avoid trouble right?." I nodded and sigh. Yeah! We must be nice for now.

We paas by a group of girls and stop. Utau asks for directions.

"Excuse me girls. May I ask if where we can find our sections?"

"Oh that? It has been posted in the bulletin board. Go straight the hallway and go right. You will find it immediately." Thank goodness that girl is nice, not like the guy a while ago. We thank her and went to look for the bulletin board.

"Okay girls. We're classmates. 4A." Utau announced. We just let her look for it. Then there we heard whispers.

_"They are 4A?" G1_

_"Looks like they are transferees." G2_

_"Yeah! I pity for them. They look like bashful." G3_

I was bout to approach them but suddenly, the crowed went silent.

"What happened? A while ago this place is just like a market." Amu whisper to me. i just cross my arms across my chest.

The people went half. I mean the girls went to the right and the boys to the left. And there are four boys who walk on the middle toward the bulletin board. What's that? F4?

We are still blocking the bulletin board. All eyes on us. What's happening?

A boy stand in front of me. I look at him with a questioning look.

"Hi! We meet again." He wave his left hand. Again? Huh? Who's this?

"Do I know you?"

"Ouch! That hurts. You forgot me already?"

"Do I need to ask if I really know you?" I heard gasps around us.

"You're Leaving right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're name is Leaving right? You said yesterday at 'Nowhere'." Oh it's them. The band that we must share time with at Nowhere. But I only saw three of them yesterday. How come they are four right now?

We were about to leave but they stop us.

"Hey where are you going?" The guy said. What's his name again? Think Rima think. Um Na-naruto? Nao? Naoki? Nagi? Yes! Nagihiko.

"To where we are going."

"you are not allowed to go to where you are going." said the other guy. Smiling looks like a playboy.

"And why is that?" Utau asks irritable.

"ID." said the other guy with headset but it is only in his neck.

"We are still going to get it later." -Amu

"That can't be right." the ther guy who looks like a quiet person.

"But we are just new here." -Yaya.

"It's obvious that you are new here. You don't know te school rules. How come you get inside the campus without ID? Because of that, you should be punish" -Nagi

"But-"

"No buts. We are the student council in this school so you should follow what we said. We want you to dnace without a music."

"Whaaat? No! We are not going to dance."

"You'll dance or you'll have a reord in the guidance right now. It's just the first day and you are transferees."

Ugh! It's too early and we got misfortuned? Dance? And the bad news, there will be no music. What's this? A live show? Oh no! And there are too many who are watching us.

"Girls. Let's just dance." Oh yes! This will have an effect to Yaya's dream to be the first in class.

"Okay. Let's just dance." - Utau.

And we dance. The audience look amazed. It's good that we are performer.

"Happy now?" Amu asks the four boys.

"Very much." - Nagi.

"Nice" - the playboy?

THe quiet one just smile but the guy with headset has a poker face. We went away from them and go to the principal's office.

"Good morning girls!" greeted the principal.

"Good morning ma'am." we greeted back.

"So here's your ID. How was school so far?"

"It's okay ma'am. The students are very approachable and the student council are very nice." LIES LIES LIES. That's all lies.

"Good. But Student council? We don't have student council in here. Believe me or not, but it will just be complicated if there will be student council here." What? Then what kind of school is this?

"Ma'am? But ma'am, is there a policy rule here that you will have a record in the guidance if you won't wear your ID?"

"Yes. There is. But everybody knows that transferees are exempted cause I will still be giving them their IDs."

"Thank you ma'am. We should go."

After we are far from the office, "What the heck is wrong with them?" Utau is real mad.

"I think they're planning on something." -Yaya

"Planning? Ugh! We are just new here and they did that?" - Amu.

"Let's just let go of them right now." I told them.

But I think, there are still more of that.

_**[]end of Chapter 2[]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[]Chapter 3[]**_

**Amu's POV**

They are so annoying! Why do they need to pretend that they are the student council of this school just to let us dance? And why is the students here are like this. Something's wrong with school. We need to figure that out.

"Ready girls?" ask Utau. We are there standing infront of our room. We all nodded to her.

"Wait! We need to act normal like nothing happened and like we didn't know that they fooled us a while ago. We won't do anything. We will not going to fight except if we need to." - Yaya.

"Okay." We said to Yaya.

We open the door. There is no teacher yet. As we enter the room, the girls are quiet but the boys are too noisy and messy. The boys throws paper to each other. One throws in a girl and didn't even bother to say sorry. But their seating arrangement is something weird? The boys are on the left side and the girls are on the right side.

We occupied the last seats at the back. It's the only space that werenot occupied. But we are on the same row with the four boys from this morning. They are so annoying but I need to stop myself for now.

A guy approach us. Maybe he's Nagi.

"So you finally got your IDs huh?"

"State the obvious." Rima whispers. Utau eyed her. Keep cool.

"What's that?" Josh asks.

"I said yes. We needed this real bad. Because maybe you'll let us dance again. It feels like that the STUDENT COUNCIL are strict." Rima said sarastically. I think Nagi didn't perceived.

Nagi is about to answer but the teacher came in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" - sensei.

"Ohayo sensei!" the boys greeted her , full of energy while the girls just greeted her normally.

"Even though today is the first day of school, we don't need to introduced yourself cause you've known each other sinc you are in the freshman. So the four girls who just transfer, you should introduce yourself in front of your classmates."

We stand up and went in front but while we were walking, I heard the girls whispers and the boys are stopping their self from laughing. What's wrong with them?

When we arrive in front, we didn't let the teacher speak now for I speak up.

"Hello everyone, I'm Amu."

"Utau."

"Hi I'm Yaya."

"Rima here."

"I THOUGHT YOUR NAME IS LEAVING?" yelled Nagi who is at the back. All the boys laugh loudly.

"Like you said, you only THOUGHT. Not all you think are true."

"Oooooh!" they all cheered.

"Okay okay. That's enough! Welcome to our school girls. You may go back to your chairs." Thank God the teacher stop them.

But we are still in the middle when the boys laugh horridly.

"Girls, it's okay if you are gonna use the bathroom." the teacher said.

"Ma'am?"

"You must use the ladies room. "

"But-"A girl hold me.

"You have stain. Is it that you really have periods on the same time.?" she said.

"That can't be. I just finish it." I whisper to her.

"Well maybe that's a prank. You should check your chairs."

We went back to our chairs and we found a red paint. I look at on our left and found the guy that always wear a headset smirking. I knew it! They are the one who did it. We grab our bag and went to ladies room to remove the stain.

"Why is there a red paint on our chairs?" Rima said. Obviously irritated.

"Yeah! It's just our first day and we got misfortuned. And the day isn't half yet." Even Yaya who has the longest patience seemed to be annoyed already.

"I think someone did that. Looks like someone did that on purpose." Utau put her hand on her chin.

"Yeah you're right. And I feel there's something weird about this school." Rima

"What something." -Utau

"I don't know. That's why we need to figure it out." Rima

"Yeah! Little a while ago, I noticed that the girls are always separated with the boys. I only one boy who speaks with one girl except for the four guys who pretends."- Yaya

"Of course! Why did I just noticed that. Why is that so?" Rima scratches her forehead.

"Why is that so? But hey Amu. You're quiet. That's new." Utau.

"I think I know who put the red paint." I told them.

"WHO?!"

"Shh! My ears hurts! A while ago before we went out the guy with headset smirks. I think they are the one behind it."

"Yaa! Why didn't I think of that? Who else will do it. But what did we do to them that they are bullying us?"

We stop talking because someone went inside the ladies room. She smile at us and we smie back. After she went out of the cubicle, sh wash her hands near to where we are standing.

I think it's better if I must ask f what's happenig with this school. I was about to speak but she speak first.

"Are you the tranferees here?" she ask.

"Yup! How did you know?" -me

"It's been the talk here in this schoolbecause it is rare to see girls transfer here."

"Why?" -Utau

"Wait you are not from here?"

"We just move here." -Utau

"Ah that's why you enrol here cause you don't know what's with this school."

"Huh? Why/ What's with this school?"

"Teen Clash. Hey I'll go ahead. I still have class. Maybe my teacher will think that Ihave been flush in here if I will take long." she wave and left.

"Teen Clash? WTH is that?!"

_**[]end of Chapter 3[]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[]Chapter 4[]**_

**Amu's POV**

The classes had ended. But instead of going home, we went toward 'Nowhere'. We are not performing tonight. We just want to talk to our manager about the teen clash that they are talking about.

But if you are asking if how was our day after we went out the ladies room? I could only say that it's been so happy. Super.

After we went to our class, nothing happened. Then it's break time. We went to the canteen. The line was so long.

Actually, it's not that long. It's just that it looks like it's long cause the boys keep on cut in in our front. What happened? There, we were so hungry.

We were having our class but the boys keep on throwing papers. We didn't mind them we just let them do what they want. But what a misfortune that the paper was thrown to me. But the worst part is the paper has a stone inside it. That hurts a lot. I was going to take revenge to the one who throw the paper to me but Rima stopped me.

Meanwhile, Utau has gum in her hair. The playboy looking guy just approached her that's when she realized that there is something in her hair. We were hard up in removing it.

Rima? Rima got so many annoying memories that had Nagi gave to her. There's this once that he said, "Hey Leaving! Why are you so ugly?" The boys laugh loudly than ever.

Yaya quite had gone wild. It's better that Utau had stopped her. How is it? We just get our snack and when we came back her book is torn in pieces. You could touch all her things but never mess up with her book.

I told you are day was full of enjoyable moments. Super happy! They should be thankful that we had change our lives. If not, they had taste our upper cut and flying kicks.

And the worst of it? When we reach the parking lot, we saw Yaya's car was vandalize and had a four flat tire. That's why we had no choice but to commute.

When we reach 'Nowhere' we went straight the manager's office. We didn't knock. We just walk in.

"Manager!" - me.

"Oh! Looks like you're lost. Today is still Monday."

"We just want to ask question about our school. You are from here right?"

"Yup. Why? What are you gonna ask Amu?"

"What's Teen Clash?"

The manger spit his drinks out of his mouth when he heard the words 'Teen Clash'.

"Teen clash? Don't tell me you transfered in Seiyo High."

"Oh! You are so intelligent sensei. We transfered there." - Rima

"WHAT? THERE ARE MANY SHOOLS HERE, WHY DID YOU CHOICE THAT DAMN SCHOOL?"

"Don't you yell at us manager. You are too noisy." Utau gave him a sullen glance.

"Sorry. Sorry. But why the heck did you choice that are too many different choices."

"Cause it's name is cut. Seiyo. Oha!"- - me.

"You should had not transfer there. You are girls."

"But why manager? What's with that school anyway. And what is that Teen Clash.?"

"Because there is a teen clash there. The boys and girls don't agree with each other. Their attitude is clash. They don't agree with so many things. That is the only thing I know."

"That's the only thing you know? If you were to react a while ago as if you know everything. You are over acting." - Utau is irritated.

"Hmp! You are too tamarisk. I only know that the girls are oppressed there."

"Ah! I see now I understand. See you tomorrow bye!" I sent a flying kiss to him and leave.

Another day to Seiyo Academy. It's lunch time. We stay at the ground observing the surroundings.

"ONE! FINALLY I SAW ONE!" Rima yelled.

"What are you talking Rima!" Utau ask confusedly.

"I saw a girl and a boy just talk. Imagine we were here for 1 hour long and I only saw one guy and a girl talk?" Rima stated.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe that's the one they are talking. The Teen Clash?" Yaya said

"You're right Yaya. You are really an intelligent person. But we still need to someone to ask to about this." They all nodded to what I said.

"But who should we ask?" Rima ask. We keep silent. Yeah! whou should we ask to? Then I've got an idea to the girl who just pass by.

"Miss who is wearing an headband." I yelled. My best friends look at me with a confused face. Maybe they are wondering what I am doing. But the girl didn't seem to hear me. So I called her again.

"Miss who is wearing an headband, who is eating lollipop and had a bag with a logo of Gucci!" O see even her logo's bag I know. But she suddenly stop and see her bag.

She came near us. "Am I the one you are calling?"

"Yes you. You are the one in the ladies room yesterday right?"

"Huh? Me? Oh yes! That's me. You are the transferees right? I'm Rikka from 2A."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amu." We shakehands.

"Why did you call me for Amu-san?" She sits beside us.

"We just want to ask you something. About the Teen Clash thingy? What is all about that.?"

"Oh that. I'll explain why. In this school, the boys and girls are quarelling. In the past, the girls can srill fight for their rights. But when the leaders graduated, the girls are being bullied and they become the slave of the boys. Because when the girls don't obey the boys, they will be punish." She stated.

"And they agrees with it? I mean, is there any guy who is willingly defend you girls?" Rima

"There is but they already transfered."

"But why?"

"Because the guy that has defended us had been bullied. Even if they just talk to a girl, they would be punish. That's how strict their leader is."

"But why did we see a guy talk to a girl a while a ago?"

"Maybe it's their girlfriend. Cause if you are a girlfriend of a boy here, they will treat you normally. But when they beak up, the girl is back to being bullied."

"They are that mean? Who's their leader? "

"Your classmates. The four boys who always go with each other. Ump. It's already time. I need to go."

"Okay. Thanks for your time Rikka-chan. But can you come back here after the classes ends? We want to ask you something more."

"Yeah sure. I'll be going. Bye!"

God! They are that mean? We need more informations. Once we completed this bye bye nice girls. And we can defend the girls. No more girls to be bullied.

_**[]end of Chapter 4[]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[] Chapter 5[]**_

**Amu's POV**

"We need to finish the informations before we fight. So we have to be a loser for a while." I told them when we reach our room.

"What if I can't hold it?" Rima asks.

"If you accidentally slip, you hav to said that you didn't mean it. You change the topic maybe? You should not let them see that we can fight."

"Got it."

We talked on our seats while waiting for our sensei.

"Hello girls! It's a beautiful day isn't it? " That's Nagi. He pull a chair and sit infront of us. What's his trip any way?

"My day is nice a while back but it has been destroyed because of you." Utau whispered. Good thing Nagi didn't here it out.

"But the day is better if I don't see you infront of me. Specially you LEAVING." Ugh! I hate his guts. He's he one who come near us and has the guts to say that?

"You should face back so that you don't see us." Rima whispered.

"What's that LEAVING?"

"None. I said yes, the weather is nice."

"Yeah! it's good that you know. Hey there! You three, come join us here." He said while his back is facing us. He is calling for his friends. They too come near us with their chairs.

"What's up?" The playboy asks Nagi.

"Nothing. Let's just talk to them."

At first, I am wondering why they are talking to us cause boys are not allowed to talk to girls. But I realized that FIRST, they are the leaders so they won't be punished. SECOND, they are talking to us to make fun of us. Just because we are not fighting back.

"Hey! Let's talk." But we didn't answer back. We jut stare at them.

"They are deaf hahaha" the playboy said while laughing.

"Yeah! Feeling deaf. Tss!" the guy wearing a headset.

"Hey! Can't you hear us? Why won't you answer back?!" Looks like he is piss off.

Nagi come near me and touch me. I look at him. "Why won't you talk to us? Are you that deaf? You are useless to talk with."

"You are all useless to talk with." asdfghkl. This guy with headset is so.. Ugh! Who the hell he think he is. He seldom talks but when he talks, he's words are harsh. He said we are useless to talk with? Huh!

"HEY YOU WITH HEADSET! YOU SOULD PICK UP YOUR WORDS NICELY! IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO US HARSHLY!"

But in reality, I really didn't said that. It's been hard on us but we need to make them think that we are a loser for our plan. But stll we didn't talk to them. Meanwhile, they got out of our sight. But of course, silent treatment makes them annoyed.

In the middle of our class, we heard an unwanted noise. The class fell silence even the teacher.

"UTAU SWEETIE! FEELS LIKE YOU ARE TOO NOISY. I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE REST ROOM A WHILE AGO." the boys burst out laughing. Utau is geting annoyed but still, we need to act as if we can't do anything.

After laughing, the teacher let us solve a problem written on the board. It's a race between a girl and a boy. Yaya volunteer. And the boys, the silent one is representing them. The one that looks like a genuis to the four of them.

Yaya finish it first and comes back to her seat. Someone knock on the door so the teacher look is who is it. After talking to the person, she check the answers of the two. Guess what, Yaya's answer is wrong. Wanna know why? The one representing the boys added another zero in Yaya's answer. He looks at Yaya and smirk at her. But still, we can't do anything.

***riiiiing***

Thank goodness, the class has ended. I will not see those boys faces anymore. We were about to go outside the room when we heard something that the playboy said to his friends.

"Let's make a bet. Those for girls will drop-out anytime soon in this week. Looks like they are weak."

Bet? Ha! Just wait and see. By tomorrow, we will be back to who we are.

We went to the school grounds and looks like Rikka is already there waiting for us.

"Rikka!" I yelled while waving at her. She ran to come near us.

"Hi! So what's up?"

"Let's just talk in the nearest cafe here." - Utau.

She agreed with it and went to the parking lot where Yaya's car was park that was vandalized and have a flat tire yesterday. As we reach the cafe, we ask Rikka immediately.

"Okay Rikka. We already know about the basic about that teen clash. But we still have question. Is it okay?" I ask her while sipping my cappucino.

"It's okay Amu-senpai. Just ask questions. It's okay."

"Uhh, why is the girls not fighting back? Did no one tried?"

"No one. And how can we fight back to them. They are stronger."

"There is. The girls can still fight back. About the boy's leader. What do you know about them?"

"There. They are you're claamates. They are composed of four members like you. They are good at fighting that's why others are afraid of them."

"Individual info's Rikka?" - Yaya

"Hmm. Okay. First, the intelligent one. Sanjo Kairi. He's truly an intelligent person but he doesn't want to have a rival for being the first honor. Only child. He look like a quiet one but that's bully. All I know is that he had already 3 girlfriend in the past."

"I thought his intelligent. Psh! Continue." - Yaya

"Nagihiko Fujisaki. The MVP. Basketball, swimming, tennis or other sports except soccer, no one can defeat him. But if he had a girlfriend, his damn serious with her. He is so infurating. But if you infurate him, he is so touchy. And when you see him dance, you'll be mouth opened. hihi"

"Psh! MVP his face. Let's see. Continue Rikka." - Rima

"The handsome and fair skin guy. Kukai Souma. Cassanova, Player, playboy. That's him. his such a flirt. 4 days is the his longest relationship with a girl. But if you see him play soccer, I know you'll fall for him."

"What a jerk." - Utau.

"And last but not definitely the least, their leader. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Coinceited. He is not the type of person that does not talk to whoever. But if he talks, you have just wished that he didn't talk to you because he's too harsh. And he is the fear of the people. He had not have a girlfriend since birth. He does not know the word LOVE."

"E? That stupid!" - Psh! yeah! I hate he's guts.

"But wait Rikka. Why do you know a lot about them? Are you their stalker?" feels like she knows everything about them. Maybe she's a stalker.

"Yuck! Stalker? Like DUH?!" - Rikka

"Avid fan?" - Rima

"In their dreams"

"Why do you know a lot? Crush?" - Yaya

"Nope"

"One more question. Answer it honestly." - Utau

"Who are you?" - me

"Rikka Tsukiyomi. Sister of Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

_**[]end of Chapter 5[]**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Chapter 6]**_

"He's you're brother?"

"Yep! He's my brother. I'm his lil sis. We leave at the same house and have the same parents. That's why don't ask questions Amu-senpai."

"But are they treating you right? Or you are involved at the clash?"

"Of course I'm involve at the clash. I'm not supposed to be involved. But it's unfair for my friends."

"Aww. You're such a good girl." I pinch her cheeks

"*laughs* But if we are at home, we treat each other nicely. The clash only exist at school right? He's kind. But he's harsh on talking. "

"Kind his face. Psh!"

"The truth senpais is I'm just waiting for strong girls to fight back Ikuto-senpai and the others. And guess what. I think this ends my waiting."

"Huh?"

Rikka stand up and point at us one by one. "You. You. You. And You. I know you're asking me because you want to fight them back. You want them to treat girls right and not underestimate us. I know you can fight back my crazy brother's friend and my moody brother. Don't worry. I'm on you're side. That's why I won't tell them this background checking you're doing. And anytime you need more infos, just call me. I'll be always at you're back."

We just stare at her. We didn't expect that she'll get the reason why we are having this background check.

"Looks like you can't a word. *laughs*. Guess I go ahead. Oh and by the way. You should prepare yourselves now. You're performng at Nowhere right? Bye!"

How did she know that we are performing there? What kind of girl is she? She knows a lot. We look at each other but no one dares to speak. We were about to stand up but Rikka came back.

"Amu-senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you ... in behalf of my brother." And she totally went out of the cafe.

"Thank you? In be half of his brother? What? Ugh! I can't understand her.

At Nowhere

We were at the mini stage were about to sing our last song.

"This will be our last song for today. If you still don't know, we share our time with other band. So 8:30 we will be finished."

"Aww" the boys costumers.

"Don't worry guys. Atleast Tuesdays and Thursdays are still are schedule. Okay let's stop this chitchat and just sing with me."

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_(chorus)_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,_

_I've never been so wrapped up, _

_Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_(chorus)_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees,_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me _

_Yeah_

_(np: Jump then fall by Taylor Swift)_

"It's a two thumbs up for you girls" our manger approaached us while having his thumbs up.

"We know right." - Rima

"You never fail to amaze me girls." We took a glance at the person beside manager.

"Yukairi-senpai? Waaaa! I missed you. So you're back from Paris." I said hugging her. The three koin us. Now it's a group hug.

"I missed you too girls. So how's Yuu while I'm gone?"

"Yukairi-senpai. You know he has a lot of girls clinging on him. Everyday, different girls. Tsk! Tsk!" Yaya shakes her head. Manager Yuu eyes widened. Hahaha. His face!

"Hey! Where are this lies coming from huh? Yaya? Shut it up or else your Yukairi-senpai will be brain washed." Then he put one of his arms around Yukairi-senpai's shoulders.

"Whatever Manager. Anyways, we have to go. So that we won't be bump to those stupid guys." - Utau.

"Stupid? Who's stupid guys? Hey! Did something happen when I'm at Paris?" Manager scratched his head when Yukairi-senpai look at him.

"Well because -"

"Because he hired another band. Boy band actually. So we shared our Tuesdays and Thursdays schedule with them." - Utau

"Whhaaaat? Yuu? Why?"

"I was forced to let them in. I haven't heard them perform but I do believe in them that they have the talent."

"Forced? Will you shut it up Manager? You said before that you want more female costumers that's why you let them in." - Yaya

"But -"

"Shut up Manager. Stop your excuses. Hahahaha" - Rima. Looks like Manager is oppressed by us.

"Hahahha! Your face Manager. Funny! And Yukairi-senpai can you please flog him for us?" I mock at him that Yukairi-senpai did

"Yeah! We should really go. Enjoy your moments there you sweethearts. So that we won't bump or see their faces. Those stupid guys." I told them and they just laugh.

"Yo! Looks like your having fun huh?"

We look at the direction where the voice came from. And there stood the cassanova. Kukai is his name according to Rikka. And he's alone?

"Speak for the devil." Utau murmured

"Eh? Your saying something Utau sweetie?"

"Yup! Didn't you heard it? Well I'm sorry but I don't want to repeat it. And don't call me sweetie. It's creeping me out." Kukai look surprised of what Utau had said. It's his first time to see Utau answer back.

"Oh! You're still here? How's that, I see again Rima. Now my night is ruined." Nagi just intermittent, and he's with the genuis, Kairi.

"Close your eyes so that you won't see us. No worries we were about to go. And don't you dare call me Rima. Feeling close." nagi's reaction is the same as Kukai's.

"We just arrived and now you will go?"- Kairi

"That's why were going because you're here. I thought your a genuis, Use your brain you stupid." - Yaya

"HEY WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Yukairi-senpai yelled.

We all look at the person she yelled at.

Ikuto? They know each other?

"We are performing tonight."

"So you are the one -" - Yukairi-senpai

"Yes. That's why I couldn't say no. I know you know the reason why." - Manager

"Waaaa! I knew it! I knew it right?" Yukairi-senpai said clapping her hand while jumping ( like a child) and Manager did the same.

What are they talking about. we can't relate anything about i. Looks like Yukair-senpai and manager is the only one can understand. We look at each other.

"Will you stop that? You two are like a child. Psh! You're such an embarrasement." Ikuto yelled at them but they didn't stop.

While the two are feeling children, we four walk out but when we pass the boys, we stop and look at them.

"Bet that we won't last a week huh? Looks like a loser huh? Next time you should think first before speaking. So that you won't be embarrassed." I smirk and walk again

"AMU UTAU RIMA YAYA" Ays. It's a dramatic exit then Yukairi-senpai called us. Psh! Ruining the moment.

We look back at her.

"Don't go home yet. Let's watch them perform first." She said

"Ay sorry senpai. Never. We don't like to hear or watch them perform. Especially that monster Nagi." she shrug to Nagi

"Aww. Okay." senpai pouted. While she's actingas a child, we went out the bar.

Senpai knows the four?

_**[End of Chapter 6]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Amu's POV**

Hello again Seiyo Academy. We're back! When I said we're back, I mean really really back. As in back in our old ways, old selves.

We went to school using our cars. Because I'm the slow one, they left without me. How mean.

They are at the room now, while I'm still looking for a parking space. And boom! I found one. I park may car then got off it. I was about to go to my room when a car block my way. The driver's windshield went down. And guess who ...

It's IKUTO!

"What!" I ask him irritated.

"Is that your car?"

"Yes."

"Move it!"

"Pardon?"

"Move. Your. Car"

"AND SHOULD I" then we caught the attentions of other students.

"I want that spot."

"I want hat spot too. And your sorry cause I arrive here first" I smirk at him

"I don't care if who arrive first. All I want is that spot. So move you f*cking car of yours."

"Whatever Ikuto! I'm not moving your car wether you like it or not. I don't care if you want that spot. I want that spot too. So better luck next time. I gotta go. bye!" I walk away from him.

The students here are speechless. Their expressions are priceless. I answer back their leader. Ha! He deserves it anyway.

I glance back at the spot my car was park. I heard the boys said, "WOOOOOOOO!"

God!They didn't! Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! Ugh! They vandalized my car!

_"Spot stealer!" "Get lost!" "Go away!"_ I'm near them but they didn't stop what they are doing. And that Ikuto? He's in the middle of the road. But this time he's outside his car, leaning on it while crossing his arms across his chest.

I stared at them, more like glared. They look at me. That's the only time they stop what are they doing.

"What are you looking at?" boy1. Bah! He's got the got to ask me? Who does he think anyway.

"That's. My. Car!"

"We know it. That's why we paint it. Beautiful isn't it?" boy2 smirk at me. Feeling handsome. Psh!

"WHY DID YOU VANDALIZED MY CAR?!"

"Cause that's the spot Ikuto-sama want. So you better get your car out off here."

"THE HELL I CARE IF THAT IKUTO WANTS THIS SPOT. i GOT HERE HERE FIRST SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CAR!" the two boys just laugh at me. And that Ikuto just smirk. It's getting ticked off.

I push the two boys and got the baseball bat out of my car. Why is there a bseball bat on my car? Well, it's for emergency use. And this is an emergency. They just watch me including that Ikuto.

I walk to where Ikuto's car is holding the baseball bat.

"HEY YOU TWO MONKEYS. I CAN'T AGREE THAT MY CAR IS THE ONLY ONE THAT LOOK LIKE SHIT." after saying those words, I beat ikuto's car front mirror using the bat. There the mirror cracked. They all look shock.

I went near Ikuto who haven't recovered from his shock and whispered him, "Don't blame me to what happen to your car. Your apostles started it. I got my revenge. So were quits." I patted his shoulders then walk away from him. I wear my victorious smile.

**Utau's POV**

"Hey sweetie." he put his arm around my shoulder. I shivered.

I removed his arm that was on my shoulder. " I told you not to call me sweetie. I'm not one of your toys. Kukai."

"High blood eh? So... why are you alone walking on the hallway?"

"And so?"

"Your not afraid to be maltreated? Look around. Every girl needs company. They'll never know when they get bullied." I didn't answer him back. I don't care about him. I just let him talk and talk.

"But I can help you with that." I stop from walking so with him. I glared at him. What help is he talking to?

"I mean, I can get you out of the clash sweetie. Just be mine." He wink at me.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you know already. Be one of my girls. Your lucky that I'm the one offering you. While the others needed to get my attention first before being my girl."

"Lucky? I'm sorry mister but I'm not lucky. That's pure bullsh*t. I know you. I know your kind."

"My kind?"

"Yes. The kind that you collect girls to play with. And if you had get what you want, you just dumped them like toys."

"Wow. Good for you. You know my kind. So you agree wih me?" Is he stupid? I'm reviling his kind then he'll ask me like that?

"Are you stupid? why are you still asking me if I'll accept or not your stupid offer."

"Cause you didn't ask my question yet?" he gave me an innocent look. I rolled my eyes.

"THEN THE ANSWER IS NO! NOW GET LOST!" I walk away from him and leave him in that place where we stood a while back.

And finally, I reach my destination. Back of the school. I decided to take a nap first, well it's still too early for class. I laid my back on the grass under the tree.

"Why?"

"Aaaah!" I shouted and sat down quickly. "Did you follow me here? How annoying."

I stood up and remove the grass that were on my dress and walk away.

"Ei Utau. Why? What's the reason?" He patted my shoulder but I didn't look at him. He's so annoying.

"What?!"

"Why did you decline my offer. I was trying to help you." he pouted.

"Why? It's simply because I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. We're enemies right? Teen clash remember?!"

He smirk. "Drop it sweetie. I know you like me. Your lucky that even if your like that, I still offer you to become my girl. Didn't you know that girls like you, " he point at me, "doesn't fit boys like me? You just made the wrong choice sweetie. You'll surely regret this."

"Hey you flirt! Not in a million years I'll regret RE-JEC-TING you! And you're right. Girls like me and boys like you don't fit well." I said emphasizing the word rejecting.

"Tss! It's good that you know that we don't fit well." Psh! Look at this just because he's rejected. I rolled my eyes.

"But of course. Cause girls like me who is gorgeous, respecable and smart doesn't deserve boys like you who is irresponsible, jerk, childish and ... cheap." I smirk at him.

"Irresponible? Jerk? Childish? And Cheap?" he asks. Looks like his getting mad.

"Yes. You heard me right SWEETIE. I'll go ahead. I don't feel so sleepy now. Thanks to you. You've disturbed me. Bye asshole!"

I leave him there. Lookat his face. hahaha!

They want war? Then we'll give them war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yaya's POV**

"You should have seen the look on his face when I smashed his car." Amu is overjoyed. She's so happy that she annoyed the boys leader, Ikuto.

"You're not that happy aren't you? Haha. But girls, the real game is officially on. We won't allow that they would win over us. - Rima.

We stop our conversation and went back to our proper places. We greeted her good morning.

"Class, you will be making research paper. By group. And one group consist of 7 members. Okay?"

Kukai raised his hand , "Sensei! Are we going to create our own group?"

"What do you want? Will I be assigning your group or you can pick who you'r groupmate is?"

The boys yelled , "We will just pick our own group." And as usual, the girls just stay quite. Like they don't exist.

The teacher is keeping her students down, but they don't really care about it. Some of them stood up and picking their groupmates now.

"They are so rude. They act as if there is no teacher talking in front." I told my seatmates.

"You're right. They are already picking they're groupmates. The teacher haven't said what system we will be using in the groupings. " - Rima

"Shhh! Guys. Quite down." the teacher yelled. She's so demure.

"So noisy!" -Utau. But doesn't seem to have an effect.

"Aish!" Amu whispered. She stood up and and walk in front.

"BOOOOYS! QUITE DOWN! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE TEACHER SAID? Q-U-I-T-E DOWN! ONE WORD IS ENOUGH TO A WISE MAN! SO WILL YOU QUITE DOWN NOW!" obviously, all students are shocked to what Amu just did. All of them eye-wide. But the three of us sitting at the back, we are trying not to laugh. But atleast, the class quite down.

Amu sigh and look at the teacher. "I'm sorry sensei for shouting. But there. It's okay now. You may continue what you are saying." She smiled at her and walk back to our place.

We gave her a thumbs-up and Utau gave her a high five.

"Amm. Thank you Hinamori-san for settling the boys down." looks like the teacher is still wondering how Amu did that. "As I was saying, you will be making research paper by group. And as for your groupmates, *looks at Amu* , Hinamori-san , since you're the one who let them quite down, you'll be the one choosing I'll be assigning them or you'll be picking them."

"You just assign it sensei. So that it would be FAIR." - Amu

"Okay. Then write your names in a 1/4 sheet of paper then fold it into two and pass it forwad."

We did as we were told. And the papers are now in front. She'd be picking 7 papers for each group.

The group one is already assigned. "Group 2. Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, NAgi, Paul and Desiree."

"Group 3. Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Irene, Francis, Gino and Mia."

And so on ...

"Yaya, Kairi, Randy, Danica, Yna, Zeke, and Emman. you will be the leaders of your respective groups. Goodluck to you. And class dismissed."

Amu and Rima came near me and hug me. They put their heads on my shoulder. Huh? What's going on?

"Hey! What's happening with you guys?" They release me from hugging and they smile at me widely.

"Nothing." - Amu

"We're just happy that you are our groupmate." - Rima

"Eh? That's all?"

"What? You are our groupmates, that means ..."

"YOU WILL GONNA MAKE IT YOURSELF." they said in unison with their hands on the air.

They are so mean. I'm the only one gonna make it.

"Waaa! No! That's cheating. All of us will make it." Then I stick my tounge out of them.

"You and you. *points at Amu and Rima* you're being too lazy again. Hahaha. You must be thankful that you are in a group. So you better help her." it's good that Utau came.

"Yes that must be right. So you two must help. Thank you utau. You're my saviour today." Then I hug her.

"No biggie Yaya." She patted my head.

"Psh! Yeah right. We will gonna help. But for now, let's go to the canteen." - Rima.

"I'm so hungry." - Amu

"Just go. i need to go to the library." They agreed and went different ways.

~library~

I'm looking for the book the sensei gave us for the research paper. I browse the shelves to look for it. And at last! I have found the book I'm looking for.

I was about to grab it but theres another person grabbing it. I look at him. Ow it's just Kairi. One of the leaders.

"Hey I find it first."

"No I find it first." I said

"No! I said I saw it first. You look for another one."

"I don't like. I saw it first so you must find another one." - me

"Let it go."

"You let it go." I said while pulling it

"Shhhh!" -the librarian

"You're so noisy."

"Shut up! Just let it go." I whispered but more on yelling.

"No! I won't give this to you. So will you let it go?"

"Hey Sanjo Kairi! Stop it and let go."

"Ms. Yuiki Yaya, you let it go. Give this to me."

"N-O. No!"

"Sus! Yaya, just becasue you want us to be like this so you won't let go of this book. Just tell me sooner so that I could give you what you want."

"What? Are you crazy? Whatever you're talking to. Only you can understand it."

He came nearer to me. I lean on the shelves. His face near my face. "i thought you're a genius. I said like this. Near to each other. Talking to each other." He smirk and came nearer. Antipatic!.

"In. Your. Dreams" I stomped at his foot. Take note. I'm on heels.

"AWW!" He let go of the book and fell down on the floor. He grab his foot.

"Shh! Quite! Who's that yelling?" - librarian came near us.

"He's bitten with an ant. E his weak so he's like that. I'm sorry ma'am but it's okay now." Looks like the librarian believes it so she went away. While Kairi is still on the floor holding his foot.

I sat down near him. "That's what you deserve. I'll be getting book now. Just use it when I'm done with it. Bye LOSER!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**[Chapter 9]**_

**Rima's POV**

I'm stretching my arms on the hallway with Utau. "I'm so hungry." I said while touching my tummy.

"Me too. Hope the line is not long. So that we can eat on time."

As we reach the canteen, we immediately look at the line. And luckily, the line at the counter is not that long. It's good that we are dismissed early that's why there are only a few students present here.

"Lucky us." Utau said while pulling me towards the counter.

"I'm starving. Ooooh! Lasagna I want that."

"I want it too. There only one studet left and it's our turn." Utau too is starving.

We were just shock when someone lined-up infront of us. And guess who. It's that jerk Nagi. I pat his shoulder and he look at me.

"Rima. It's you." Psh! As if he doesn't really know it's me.

"As if you didn't see me. Psh! Get out."

"In this line? And why?"

"Cause we are here first. So get out!"

"Who do you think you are to let me out of this line?"

"Mashiro Rima."

"Huh?"

"You are asking who am I dumb ss. Now get out!"

"What if I don't like?" He raised hs left eyebrow. Psh!

"Then I'll make you leave."

"Ha! You think you can make me leave? You're just a girl Rima."

"You're underestimating me Nagi."

"No Rima. You're underestimating yourself."

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! Now get out!"

"..." Huh! That nerve! He's not paying attention to me. And now I'm facing his back. Ugh! He's making me mad. I said I'm starving.

The person in front had turn her back now. That means it's Nagi's turn. But that wont happen. It must be me.

I grab the snack of the girl in front a while back. " Miss I'll gonna change this later promise. I just need to borrow it." As I said that to the girl, I grab her snack and throw it immediately at Nagi's head. The snack is a pasta.

Nagi look at me with wide-opened eyes. He had a pasta on his hair.

"Good job Rima." Utau said bursting out into laughter.

Amu and Yaya came and ask Utau what's happening.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" - Nagi

"Putting some pasta on your hair." I said irritating him. "Cause you don't want to get out. I had warned you. Remember?"

All students at looking at us. Then Ikuto, Kairi, and Kukai emerge.

"Why do you have a pasta on your head?" - Ikuto asks Nagi.

Before Nagi can answer, I answer Ikuto's question. "I put on his head. Why?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THAT TO HIM?" -Ikuto

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO YELL AT MY FRIEND?" - Amu yelled at Ikuto. And Ikuto just shut up.

"You are girls. And you are studying at Seiyo Academy." - Kairi

"So what if we are girls and studying here?" - Amu

"You should know where you stand." - Ikuto

"We know where we stand. So we are here and not making you bully us ever again!" - Yaya

"Not even a single girl even tries to fight us back. We are boys and we are the superior of this school." - Nagi

"That was before. Beore we came. No one dares to contradict you and your kind cause they are afraid of you. Cause you think you are strong. Psh!" - Utau

"You? You are not afraid of us? As I know, you are just acting to be brave. You can't even fight us. You are just girls." - Kukai said while smirking.

"Hey! Don't be so arrogant. Don't you dare small us. Yes! We will gonna fight you back! You better watch out. We won't let you boys win over us." Amu said while walking towards a table and climb on it. Now she's standing on top of the table.

"ALL OF YOU! YOU LISTEN TO ME! STARTING FROM THIS DAY, I WON'T ALLOW TO LET YOU BOYS TO BULLY US. THAT'S WHY DON'T EVEN DARE TO OPPRESS ME AND ALL THE GIRLS ON THIS SCHOOL. WE ARE PAYING THE SAME AMOUNT OF TUITION HERE SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE THE RULER OF THI SCHOOL. IF YOU WANT THAT YOU BOYS LIKE TO BE FOLLOWED, THEN DONT STUDY HERE. TRANFER IN A BOYS SCHOOL! STARTING TODAY, ALL BOYS AND GIRLS STUDYING FROM THIS SCHOOL MUST HAVE A BALANCED RIGHTS!"

**Amu's POV**

"ALL OF YOU! YOU LISTEN TO ME! STARTING FROM THIS DAY, I WON'T ALLOW TO LET YOU BOYS TO BULLY US. THAT'S WHY DON'T EVEN DARE TO OPPRESS ME AND ALL THE GIRLS ON THIS SCHOOL. WE ARE PAYING THE SAME AMOUNT OF TUITION HERE SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE THE RULER OF THI SCHOOL. IF YOU WANT THAT YOU BOYS LIKE TO BE FOLLOWED, THEN DONT STUDY HERE. TRANFER IN A BOYS SCHOOL! STARTING TODAY, ALL BOYS AND GIRLS STUDYING FROM THIS SCHOOL MUST HAVE A BALANCED RIGHTS!"

"Really? Balanced rights? Psh! Keep dreaming. You are just girls. And who do you think you are to talk like that? You are just new here so will you fix your behaviour?" That ugly guy said who is standing near the table I'm standing on.

All eyes are on me. Even my three friends and the four leaders of our enemies. Looks like they are waiting formy answer to that extra guy a while ago.

I level my face to the guy's face. "I'm Hinamori Amu of 4A. And mister, I'm serious about my words."

"Really? Should I be afraid of you now?"

"It depends. But I'm not threatening you."

The guy is about to talk back but Ikuto stop him. Ikuto walk towards the nearest table where I am on. He grab a glass that was there. To where I am standing, I could see that the glass has a orange juice on it. He's just holding it.

"Amu. Are you sure you sure you can handle us? Cause the truth is we are stonger than girls. Are you not threathened by it?" Ikuto said but he is not looking at me. Instead, he his looking at the glass while shaking it.

"I'm not threatened by you. I'm not afraid." I said confidently.

"Really?" he smirked "Then what are you going to do if we do something bad to a girl?" is he not really looking at the person he's talking to? He is just looking at the glass.

"What are you going do to if I do this?" He added.

Aist! They are so mean. Ikuto pour the orange juice to the nearest girl to him. The boys yelled and laugh. The girls are just shock by the incident. Th girl can't do anything. And now she's crying. I pity her.

I didn't react immediately. It happened so fast.

"Can you do something about that Amu? Nothing right? You are just talking. PSh! Noisy!" He walk towards his friends. And I saw them gave him high five. And my friends came near me. I'm so pissed! But before they could talk, I shouted.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" He turn around and all students kept silent.

"Oh." I went down the table and gave my handkerchief to the girl that was poured.

I went towards him. "Say sorry to her."

"You're joking right?"

"Say sorry to her casue you pour the orange juice to her."

"Stop it Amu. So what if Ikuto poured it to her? Rima throws the pasta to me too and she didn't even say sorry." -Nagi

I glared at him and he step back a little. "I am not talking toyou so you shut up!" Then I look at Ikuto. "Say. Sorry. To. Her."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Just say sorry"

"No!" he turn his back on me and he walk out. But his three friends didn't go with him. Feels like Ikuto and me is the only person on this canteen. All students are just waiting every move we make and every words we say.

Before he could go away, I grab the cup to the girl who is just watching and went to Ikuto. I patted his shoulder and he turn around. As he turn around, I pour the juice that I was holding on his head and threw the cup on his face.

"WHAT?!" but instead of answering him, I walk towards Utau.

I stop walking and turn back on him. " I forgot something." As I said that, I slap him then kick him on his tummy. He hold his tummy and fell down on the floor.

As I turn my back on him, two boys came near me, and about to punch me but I stop them. I kick them on their stomach, and the punch them on their faces. And there. Three boys were already on the floor. I won but I felt tired. But theres more. Shit! They are so many. But I stop them all. I was about to run but Kukai, Nagi and Kairi circle around me. I am about to be punch but I saw Utau, Rima, and Yaya fighting them back. It's good that they help me.

"Not bad for someone who hasn't fight again for almost six months." Utau said and I just laugh at it.

I look around and saw shock faces. Hahaha!

"WHO ELSE?" I yelled. The boys who are standing take a little step backward

"I SAID I AM SERIOUS TO WHAT I HAVE SAID I WHILE BACK! dON'T MESS WITH US!" as I said that, the girls cheered. Some also jump because of happiness.

Finally, In the five days that we are here, I had heard the girls make some noise. So this is it. Let the games begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

It's Saturday now and I decided to hang out here at Nowhere. I'm already sick of seeing those three girls so I left them at our house. Haha. I'm just kidding.

"It's still 11 am Amu. This bar is not yet opened for business." Manager said while cleaning the glasses to be used later.

"I don't have anything to do." I mounted my head on the table.

"So you're gonna give me some nuisance?" Psh! Whatever. I didn't answer back.

"So how was school Amu?"

"Fine I guess?" I said still on my position while playing a glass.

"How about the four boys? Ikuto?"

"Psh! Weak!"

"Weak? Tss! So you have fought them back huh? Don't fight with each other"

" They ask for it. They are too mean to girls."

"I don't know what to do to you guys anymore. I'm so pissed off."

I raise my head and look up manager. "Manager, how did the four bakas entered here? The last time, you said you haven't heard them sing. You also said that you are just forced to let them in."

"Huh? Did I say that? I can't remember." he scratch his head. He's too obvious that he's lying.

"You can't hide it manager. You're not good at lying. So, how was it? Tell me."

"Some ask me a favor if I could get them in. Because I'm nice, I let them in. They are good so I didn't regret in letting them in."

"Who ask the favor? And why should they be in?"

"So that he can see his crush." What? I can't understand manager. Is he drunk?

"Huh? Can't get it. Just tell me. Who ask the favor? Ay! Why am I even asking? As if I know him/her"

"You know him"

"Huh? I know him? Really? Who is he?"

"He is -"

"YUUUUUU!" ow it's just Yukairi-senpai. Manager greeted her an they hug in front of me. Psh!

"Hi Amu! Stay there okay? I'll borrow him for a while." I didn't agreed yet but she already pull manager away from me.

"What are you thinking that you are saying those things to her?" I can here Yukairi-senpai ask. What are they talking about? They are whispering but I can still here them. HAhahaha.

"Uh yes. It's our secret. Sorry. I forgot. *peace sign*"

"Hay! I don't know what to do to you once they'll - " I didn't hear the next words cause Yukairi-senpai and manager went to his office.

*beep*

Oh! Someone texted me. Ooops! It's just Yaya.

[ From: Yaya :)

Groupmates, we will be making our research project today. It's not accepted if you won't come. I will assign you to your respective works. We will be meeting at 3pm. We will be making at Ikuto's place. Let's just meet at ******* st. Since Nagi is the only one who knows his place. ]

Oh see! Yaya is a strict leader. That's the reason why she get our digits just for this. But why at Ikuto's place?

The way she text, as if the boys and girls are okay already. Infact, it's not. Assuming! Last Friday, after the incident at the canteen, we receive a death glare from the four. And before we get home, Kairi blocked are way and said "Don't be so relaxed of what had happened. Watch your back. The game has just began."

I stopped daydreaming cause Yukairi-senpai went out the office.

"Amu, let's go." she invited me while coming closer.

I look at her. "Where?"

"At our house. You haven't gone there right? and you're not doing anything right? Let's go?"

"Okay. But I can't be gone for long okay. I have an appointment at 2:30"

"Yeah sure. Let's go? Just follow my car."

"Okay senpai. But, is manager not coming?"

"Nope. That talkative guy won't come." Aww. I smell war. Haha.

We went out and got on our cars. I just follow senpai's lead until we stop in a big gate. Looks like it's theirs. We went in with our cars and infairness, senpai is so rich! I park my car and went out of it. I walk towards senpai that was waiting outside the door.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. Come in." I went in

"Amu. My two siblings are here. Come I'll introduce you to them." I nodded.

In their living room, theres a guy who is sitting but the his back is the only thing I can see. He's watching basketball on television and looks like he is oblivious that we're here. I cough and he look back.

o_o

It's Ikuto! Why is he here?

"Ikuto! Why are you here?!"

"This is my house. I should be the one asking you that. Why are you here? The call time is 3. Ad how did you know my address? Are you a stalker?"

"Stalker your face! Huh! Dream on!"

"Don't deny it. Don't be ashame."

"N-"

"Amu. I'm sorry. I just get my bag in my car. I forgot to carry a while back. So you've met Ikuto? I won't introduce him to you now okay?" senpai said.

"Is h-he y-you're brother?" I ask her.

"Yup!"

"Senpai! Why is she here? Are you with her?"

"Keep your mouth shut Ikuto! She's with me. Don't worry. She'll be satying here until 2:30 only. Except if you want her to satying longer."

"Ah. Eh. Senpai. I don't know if until what time I will be staying here. Actually, this place is where I should be at later."

"WHAT? Really? Are you going to see Ikuto? Are you going on a date? Oh my! -"

"Shut up senpai! We are going to make our project here. With Josh and the others!"

"What's that? Why are you shouting at each other Ikuto-senpai and Yukairi-senpai. What's happening?" We look at the girl going down the stairs. Oh it's just Rikka.

o_o - that's her reaction when she saw me.

"Waaaaa! Amu-senpai!" while running toward me to hug me.

"Hahaha! Hi Rikka!" I greeted her.

"You know each other?" Ikuto and senpai ask

"Yeah! She's my schoolmate. Ikuto-senpai seems like you're not my schoolmate huh." Rikka said still hugging me.

"Why are here Amu-senpai?" she asks me. Not hugging me anymore -_-

"I just accompany Yukairi-senpai and we will gonna make project here later."

"Yeeey! Let's go at my room senpai. Let's share stories." She said while grabbing my right hand. We were about to run when someone grab my left hand. Oh! It's senpai.

"She will be going to my room. She's my guest remember?" luh?! TUG OF WAR?

"She'll be coming with me. Senpai stop it. You're like a kid."

"You stop it Rikka. She'll come with me."

Lord help me. The two sisters are fighting over me. I'm going deaf!

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST LET HER GO? SHE'S NOT ELASTIC! LET HER GO!" finally, they let go of me. We look at Ikuto who just shout .

"Good. You're too noisy. It's irritating. You're figthing over her. If you want to tug her don't do it here. I can't hear what I'm watching. Go out of my sight." he added. I thought he shout because he want to help me. But I'm just dreaming. Psh! Yeah right!

I was just shock to what happened next. Rikka was pulling his hair and senpai is beating him using his bag.

"Urgh! I hate you Ikuto!"

"Yah! Senpai! I thought ... ugh!"

Hala! What happened to them? I fae cough to get their attention and to let them know that I'm still here. At last! The two stop torturing Ikuto and came to me. They grab me upstair and they left Ikuto taht looks like he have been raped by five girls. Hahaha.

He ya! I'm back! Sorry for the very ate update! Keep supporting. Thanks a lot!


End file.
